Galapagus
Galapagus is one of five Andromeda Aliens who were captured by Aggregor. He is from a peaceful planet called Aldabra. He is the Omnitrix's DNA sample origin for the Geochelone Aerio species, providing Ben with the form of Terraspin. Appearance Galapagus looks exactly like Terraspin except he has white eyes instead of green and lacks the Ultimatrix symbol. History |221x221px]] Galapagus first appeared in the Ultimate Alien episode Escape from Aggregor. While Ben, Gwen and Kevin are fighting Dr. Animo, he attacks their hometown of Bellwood. He shows to be able to hold his own against Kevin and Big Chill. Eventually, Gwen realizes that even with all the power he has, he hasn't harmed anyone and suggests to Kevin to use his Plumber Badge (which works as a universal translator) to understand what Galapagus is saying. He then explains that he went on his rampage in hopes that he would draw the attention of the famous Ben 10, who he begged to help him get back to Aldabra. He explains the tale of how Aggregor attacked his home planet, captured him, and imprisoned him with four other aliens: Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad. When the five attempt to escape Aggregor's Ship, Galapagus suggests using his communicator to send out a distress message, and was assisted by Bivalvan and Ra'ad. Even though he and the other aliens are put back in the cell, Galapagus' S.O.S. message is heard by Magister Prior Gilhil, who boards Aggregor's ship and finds the five aliens, only to be attacked and murdered by Aggregor. Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad manage to escape again, but Galapagus seemingly betrays them to Aggregor in exchange for his own freedom. When Aggregor admits he wasn't going to free Galapagus, he admits he didn't intend to betray the others, but betrays Aggregor and leads the escape to the shuttle which Aggregor shoots down and causes them to crash on Earth. Afterwards, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad all split up to find a way off Earth while Bivalvan stays with the shuttle and attempts to repair it. After Ben samples his DNA for the Ultimatrix, he has Galapagus taken back home in a Plumber spaceship. However, Galapagus finds out the pilot is Aggregor in Ghilhil's Plumber suit. Galapagus is seen at the end of Andreas' Fault as Aggregor puts Andreas inside a status pod alongside him, Bivalvan and P'andor. He was also shown in Ultimate Aggregor, where he and the others were forced to fight Ben and his team by Aggregor, and he presumably died when Aggregor absorbed the five Andromeda galaxy aliens. As of the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, Galapagus, as well as all the other Andromeda Galaxy Aliens, came back to life after Kevin was turned back to normal. Powers and Abilities Despite his peaceful nature, Galapagus was shown to be capable in battle upon learning how to fight. The holes on Galapagus' shell eject powerful winds, as well as suck air in to create strong vacuums. He can use his winds to fly, blowing air to hover over the surface and uses his limbs as propellers. Galapagus is strong enough to lift and throw a car. He also has superhuman durability when he is completely withdrawn into his shell. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Escape from Aggregor'' (first appearance) *''Too Hot to Handle'' (cameo) *''Andreas' Fault'' (cameo) *''Fused'' (cameo) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' Season 2 *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' Season 3 *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Etymology Galapagus name is be based on the Galápagos tortoise, which are the largest living tortoise of the Galápagos Islands. They can live up to about 160 years old. Trivia *Galapagus mentions that Ben's heroics are well known, even among his kind.Escape from Aggregor *Galapagus has eight fingers but he doesn't use them much. They can be seen when Galapagus sends a distress call. *When Kevin used his Plumber Badge to translate Galapagus' speech, Galapagus mentioned Addwaitya, who controlled Ledgerdomain. **Galapagus does not know that Addwaitya is evil. *Galapagus is the only one of the prisoners who needed a translator to speak. *Unlike most of his species, Galapagus is capable of combat and is willing to lie to save his friends. *Galapagus is not the first Geochelone Aerio to know what lying and prison are, as both have been postulated by philosophers. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Genetic Donors Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien